thebillfandomcom-20200216-history
Rape and murder of Kerry Young
After playing his sick games with June, Gabriel Kent's attentions turned to his colleague PC Kerry Young. Kent had developed a sick interest in Kerry since day one and held many grievances against her taste in men, following her unsuccesful relationships in the past. When Kerry slept with Sergeant Dale Smith, who was secretly in love with her, after a heavy drinking session, Kent decided he could not let it go any further and saw Smithy as a dangerous threat. To get close to Kerry, Kent twisted the situation by cruelly tricking her into accusing Smithy of date-rape, persuaded her to make an official allegation and then spread the news around the whole relief. Kerry, however, withdrew the accusation after realising that Smithy was incapable of rape. But Kent wasn't going to stop until he'd won Kerry's affections and even kissed her while out on duty. Kerry regretted it immediately, as she was seeing PC Cameron Tait at the time and told Kent that the kiss was a mistake and they were no more than friends. But Kent convinced himself that Kerry was deliberately 'leading him on' and making him think that they could have had a relationship. Cameron later surprised Kerry with a marriage proposal, which she accepted enraging the envious Kent even further, who cruelly accused Kerry of 'pushing him too far' and 'winding him up'. He already had a powerful mental hold over her and was livid at the prospect of losing control and felt that he couldn't allow the marriage to happen. So when Kerry rejected his intentions, he took out all his anger and jealousy on her by violently raping her. Shocked and traumatised by the vicious attack, Kerry confided in Cameron but Kent convinced him that Kerry slept with him willingly and was just a slag who cried rape when she was unfaithful, for he knew that no one would believe her after her cry of rape against Smithy. Kerry was distraught when Cameron didn't believe her and ended their relationship. Kent was left in delight as Kerry couldn't report him and still believed that she would give him what he wanted from her. So he mentally taunted her and played sick mind games with her, before later admitting to Cameron that he did indeed rape her. Cameron convinced Kerry to report the rape, but Kent had something over her - CCTV footage proving that Kerry neglected her duty during an armed robbery at a bank, which resulted in a man's death. He blackmailed Kerry with this tape, threatening to end her career if she reported the rape. He then played his last sick game with Kerry by deliberately goading Cameron into assaulting him in the station canteen. Cameron's career was put on the line after his attack on Kent and he left Sun Hill the next day and returned to Australia without Kerry. Kerry went completely off the rails when she couldn't tell the truth, but she threatened Kent with a broken bottle to his throat and warned him that the battle was far from over, swearing that she would find a way to destroy him like he destroyed her. It was then that Kent finally accepted that Kerry would never love him, for he could see how much she truly hated him. Kerry eventually found comfort in Smithy among others when he declared his undying love for her. Finally, her chance to put Kent behind bars came when she discovered his true identity from June Ackland, after she tried to tell June about the rape. Kerry vowed to reveal the truth to the rest of the officers, but Kent was determined to stop her from exposing him. Just moments after Kerry declared her undying love for Smithy, Kent mercilessly used Hardy's sniper rifle to shoot Kerry dead in the arms of her utterly devoted boyfriend outside the station from a nearby rooftop. Kent stood victorious as Kerry could no longer expose him, but his evil victory did not remain glorious for long because he then regretted killing her after he discovered that as a result of the vicious rape, Kerry had died carrying his unborn child. After acting extremely inappropriately at Kerry's funeral, Kent pushed a devastated Smithy too far with his attitude towards Kerry's death that Smithy flipped out at him and attacked him during the wake. Having already covered his tracks as a rapist and a murderer with MIT, Kent seized an opportunity to play more games with Smithy out of his cruel hatred for the Sergeant and his sick jealousy of Kerry's love for him. After Smithy attacked him, Kent announced at that moment to the whole relief that Kerry was pregnant with his son when she died and manipulated them into believing that he and Kerry had been secretly dating in her last months of life. Everyone believed him, but were confused at the same time as they never knew about it. Kent, however, convinced them that he and Kerry wanted to keep their 'relationship' quiet and coldly made a complete mockery of Kerry's memory by constantly telling everyone many false stories about her at every opportunity he got, making it seem that Kerry was deeply in love with him, when in fact she wasn't. Luckily however, a grief-stricken and angry Smithy, Kerry's real boyfriend and the real love of her life, was not as easily fooled as everyone else for he knew that none of Kent's stories about Kerry made any sense whatsoever. Kent almost had him convinced at first, but then everything finally began to add up when Smithy discovered that Kerry had claimed that Kent raped her before she died. Kerry's grieving father George later came to the station to collect Kerry's belongings and to meet Smithy but unfortunately, Kent interceded and told George about Kerry's pregnancy and their secret 'relationship'. But when George finally met Smithy, he told him what Kerry felt for him and that she called him her 'knight in shining armour'. But however, Kent eavesdropped on the conversation between the grieving father and boyfriend and once again pushed Smithy too far with all his lies and jealousy when he told their colleagues that Kerry called him her 'knight in shining armour', not Smithy. Furious and realising that he had always believed what Kerry said, Smithy reported the rape allegation to the Murder Investigation Team. But when Kent found out, he simply sneered that Smithy was just jealous because Kerry chose him. But Smithy still wasn't fooled and when Kent naturally denied the allegation by saying that raping women like Kerry was something that no one needed to do, Smithy became even more angered by Kent making it seem that Kerry was no more than a dirty slapper that he took a swing at him. Despite how much Kent continued to lie about Kerry, Smithy was never fooled like everyone else. Even DI Morrell didn't believe his stories after being informed of the rape allegation. But after Kent was almost shot by the sniper, who everyone believed had shot Kerry as it was Hardy's gun that killed her, Kent inadvertantly let it slip to Smithy a detailed account of what had happened after he shot Kerry. It was then that Smithy realised Kent must've been there when Kerry was shot and his suspicions on who shot her finally fell on her real killer. Out of all his love for his girlfriend, Smithy swore to avenge his beloved Kerry by exposing Kent as a rapist and a murderer.